


Lessons

by sistabro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistabro/pseuds/sistabro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he shows up on her doorstep, all Lisa knows is that he is in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

  
When he shows up on her doorstep the second time, all Lisa knows is that he is in pain. He is in pain and he came to her. Because she is a decent human being and because he saved her family and because he is a good man, she invites him into her home. But though he is in pain, it is not succor that he wants, only goodbye and to warn her. When he turns and walks away, she does not expect to see him again.

The next day, she goes to the store to buy a couple of cases of bottled water, cans of food and other dry staples, first aid supplies, salt, and extra ammunition for the rifle and hand gun she bought and got certified in after his last visit. Because they have both already learned that the world is neither safe nor sane—a hard lesson, but one they are better off knowing—she tells Ben to keep an extra close eye out. The solemn nod her son gives in acknowledgement breaks her a little, but the warning was a farewell gift and she will not spurn it to spare her own heart. It seems the least she can do.

***

When he shows up on her doorstep the third time, all Lisa knows is that he is in pain. He is in pain and he came to her. Because she is a decent human being and because he saved her family and because he is a good man, she invites him into her home. She can tell that it is not succor that he wants, but he takes it anyways, stepping into her home and into her arms.

The next day, she makes up the spare room for him, fresh sheets and linens and towels on the night stand. She sits down with Ben and tries to explain, but he already knows most of it. He may be only ten, but sad is sad and he too remembers the debts they owe. Still, it breaks her heart a little that she could not protect him from grief, even if it is not his own, for just a little longer. But motherhood is full of such heart breaks, and the lessons here for her son to learn—decency, kindness, generosity, patience, compassion—are more important than her desire to protect an innocence that will eventually fall to the wayside anyway. So she makes way in her life, carves out a place, and tries to help everyone weather the storm of grief as best she can. It seems the least she can do.

 


End file.
